heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Berserk Button
Don't be fooled with people whom seemingly possesses mild temper, as certain insult turned out causing them releasing an apocalyptic and fiery temper no matter how good they able to maintain the composures! Berserk Button is the term about the part of an individual's personality where they would lashed out (usually violently) should proper insult inflicted on them. It doesn't matter how good they maintain their temper, as there would be some limitations in the situation where they need to maintain their patience or composure over the situation that potentially provoke them to release their anger. The trigger for them to release their wrath could be anything, from weight issues, family, or even something that looked trivial in your point of view. Once triggered, they would instantly goes ballistic, flying into a screaming, frothing, and sometimes apocalyptic wrath where-should their ballistic rage was on extreme level-it would be wise to stay out of their way until their mood swings surpass and it becomes safe to apologize to them. Sometimes, the berserk button can be hit to break down a door, fight a villain, or give a person courage. However, when the antagonist hurts the protagonist by insulting or tormenting them, that can also lead to hitting it and perhaps bringing about the antagonist's undoing. Examples *The most common example of Berserk Button pushes is name calling, so don't even bother calling the listed characters by the following names: **Don't call Theodore "fatty ratty", unless you want Alvin and Simon to go all rabid chipmunk and beat you into pulp. **Don't call Edward Eric "shorty". **Don't call Patrick Star "tubby" or "Rick". **Don't call Indiana Jones "Junior". **Don't call Ashley Spinelli by her first name. **Don't call Bumblebee "antique", "ugly", or a "child". **Don't call Sheldon Cooper "Shelly", unless you're his mother or sister; they are the only ones who are allowed to do so. **Don't call Marty McFly "chicken"; this behavior is first exhibited in Back to the Future: Part 2 when standing up to Griff Tannen. **Don't call Sarah Quinn a "babysitter", unless you want her to make your life a living nightmare. **Don't call Lola Bunny "doll", unless you want her to go into a basket-busting frenzy. **Don't call Anthony "Fridge" Johnson a "dumbass". This occurs during Spencer and Fridge's argument about why they are stuck in the video game world of Jumanji. *Never, ever, ever insult anyone else's family, living or dead alike. This applies to those with deceased parents like Harry Potter and Oliver Twist, or those whose family altogether lives an "abnormal" lifestyle like Pugsley Addams. *Whatever you do, keep your hands OFF of Yang Xiao Long's hair. Or Wednesday Addams' pigtails; even Pugsley is aware of the consequences and knows better than to get his sister started. *In the 2002 Spider-Man film, Green Goblin recklessly hits Spidey's Berserk Button as he lashed out on the hero when he says exactly what he's gonna do to Mary-Jane after he kills Peter in retaliation of failed to have him forced to watch either MJ or a trolley of children died in front of him, which turned out to be his undoing. *In Return of the Jedi, Luke learns from Obi-Wan that Leia is his sister, who thus is the only family he has left. When he is trying to keep his anger in check to avoid falling to The Dark Side in the final fight against his fallen father Vader, Vader threatens to convince her to join the Dark Side should he never embrace it. As result, Luke ended up retaliate by cutting the fallen Jedi's arm and left him on his mercy. *Although it is true that Teddy DuChamp's ear was nearly burned off with a stove by his father, do not ever insult the the latter in front of Teddy or he will charge forward and try to kill you. *Francis is a male ladybug who doesn't take kindly to people assuming all ladybugs are female. The fact that his name is gender-neutral doesn't help. *Iago really didn't like playing the part of the dumb animal for one particular reason: "Polly want a cracker?". *Disgust hits Anger's Berserk Button so he can burn a hole in the window so Joy and Sadness can climb inside and save Riley. *White Fang would always attack anyone who laughs or bullies him. *Garnet does not like Gem Fusion being used for selfish reasons, such as when she was outraged with Pearl abused fusing with her to form Sardonyx. *In An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Tiger goes into a blind fury after Chula threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. *Don't take advantage of SpongeBob's hospitality. Squidward had to learn this the hard way, and so did Mr. Krabs. **Whatever you do, don't insult or make fun of Texas within Sandy's hearing range, SpongeBob and Patrick ended up having to learn the hard way. **For Mr. Krabs, DON'T touch is thermostat. Or to say the least, he doesn't take this too well at all when he hears "Day off" and "Overtime". *In the Transformers film series, Bumblebee does not like it when other Autobots such as Drift or Crosshairs criticize his ability to lead them in Optimus' absence. Bee also hates KSI's Stinger because humans claim that the red 'bot improves Bee's "design flaws". *In the episode "The Spoiler", Gumball reacted in a demonic/monstrous way when his friends put spoilers to The Sreamening in Elmore Plus postings. This indicates that he perhaps "inherited" his mother Nicole's manner of reacting to Berserk Button pushes. *When R.O.B. threatened to replace all the bad games he reviewed in the past with Gyromite and Stack-Up, Angry Video Game Nerd flew into a determined fury and defeated the evil robot into a titanic battle. *Lori Loud threatens to turn her brother Lincoln Loud into a human pretzel when he accidentally enters her room while playing a VR game. *King Kong will not approve of anyone threatening Ann Darrow. The Vastatosaurus Rexes learned this the hard way. *In Final Fantasy 7, while in the Gold Saucer Barret Wallace who has painful memories in the past, yells in rage at Cloud Strife and his friends after Aerith Gainsborough attempted to cheer him up to stop messing around and they're still after Sephiroth. *If there's anything the Indominus Rex should have learned, it's to not intrude on Rexy's territory and threaten her rule over Isla Nublar. *Nostalgia Critic is driven to borderline psychopathic rage when he sees the Bat Credit Card in the 1997 Batman & Robin film. *Don't even think of mentioning or making fun of Achilles' heel around Phil. *If you ever messed with Chi-Chi's son Gohan or taken him without asking her, she will pretty much punch you, scold you, or slap you. Krillin learned this when he was holding a naked Gohan while Chi Chi ran frangentally at her son angry jumping and slapping Krillin hard. *When Fluttershy (as Saddle Rager) saw Mane-iac swat a firefly away, she got angry and transformed into Hulk-like monster. *Don't say anything about humans around King Triton. Thankfully, this disappears when Eric proves that humans are not all bad. *After Gilbert Blythe teases her for her red hair, Anne Shirley snaps, picks up her slate, and smashes him over the head with it. *Besides his battle with R.O.B., Angry Video Game Nerd has plenty of other factors, such as: **bats appearing in the game he reviews **games lacking either pause features or continues, especially if the game combines that with either one-hit kills or only having one life in the whole game **laying eyes on the LJN logo **game cartridges without any end labels **long passwords and loading times **AC adapters with built-in prongs **overly cryptic puzzles **any game that has an annoying design element **games with inconsistent/unfair rules **games with bad/awkward control schemes **any game lacking "in depth" **having the music continue when the game is paused, although this is a minor one. *Don't mess with recess in general around T.J. Deitweiler. **Don't suggest that Gretchen Grundler is dumb. That is shown when the SAL-9000 did just that. **Don't harm a little kid with a dodge-ball around Gus Griswold. *Please, don't remind Mr. Howard Wolowitz that he doesn't have a PhD. **Don't mention Wil Wheaton around Sheldon, unless you want a "WHEEEEEAAAATOOOOOONNN!" that would make William Shatner proud. Thankfully, they make up at the end of "The Russian Rocket Reaction" and are now good friends. *Don't go into the ONE place, the West Wing, that you were expressly told is forbidden. And good Lord, if you MUST enter that forbidden zone, do not touch the enchanted rose. This will send the Beast into one of his humongous temper tantrums. *It would seem King Ghidorah is the one thing that genuinely enrages Godzilla. The first time he's seen in King of the Monsters is when he acts uncharacteristically angry, something Monarch notes has never happened before. This happens because the ORCA is using a frequency very similar to his old foe, causing him to show extreme agitation, flashing his spines and swimming very erratically around the Monarch base. During his fights with his nemesis, he's exceptionally vicious, spamming the atomic breath far more times than he has previously. Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Healings